Autumn before Winter
by Chunzi
Summary: Bad things always comes before good things. A story of what happened to Tsuna and Hibari during Autumn. WARNING: Shounen-ai, rated T just to be safe.
1. Bitter before Sweet

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Chunzi: Akira Amano owns it._**

**_Hibari: *nods*_**

**_Chunzi: Okay, I said it belongs to him so can I-_**

**_Hibari: No._**

**_Chunzi: Oh, come on!T_T_**

* * *

**_Chunzi: I'M BAAAAAAACCCCK! XD_**

**_*Crowds Cheer Endlessly*_**

**_Chunzi: For a short while.:)_**

**_SPLAT! (Chunzi was hit by a pie)_**

**_Chunzi: ...-_-_**

**_Reborn: Well, on to the story then. This story is multi-chaptered._**

**_Chunzi: Bitter before Sweet means bad things comes first before good things in Chinese proverb. So you can see the tittle starts with negative then ends with positive._**

**__****School Day Excursion**

** Day 1**

The sun rose up the sky, shining brightly on Namimori. It was a nice weather for an outing, which was why the school was holding a school excursion today. The school excursion only last for a day. They would sleep in an inn the teachers recommended and they dispatch on the second day. Students got up early to prepare the things they needed for the outing. Pyjamas, toothbrush, T-shirts, comb, even board games if they ever felt bored. The student body were going up hiking a mountain so it wasn't a surprise if they wore spiked boots. A lot of students felt that the outing was going to be a drag. They would rather stay at home and sleep the rest of the day off, this included a particular brunette.

"Uggh… Do we really have to go hiking…?" The Vongola Decimo groaned.

He reluctantly walked to school, carrying his bag that had what he needed for the outing. He was wearing a long sleeved hoodie, it was cold outside. It was also Autumn and soon Winter before they know it.

"You be careful now Dame-Tsuna, I won't be with you for a while." Reborn sat on the brunette's shoulder as he continued walking onwards to school.

_Well, at least Reborn won't be around so it ain't that bad._ Tsuna looked sideways thinking. He then felt a strong and painful pinch on his face.

"Owowow! R-Reborn!" Tsuna yelped out in pain.

"Yes, yes. I won't be around so it ain't that bad huh?" Reborn pinched his face harder, making the boy cry out in pain. Until he apologized did the arcobaleno let go, Tsuna's cheeks swelled a bit. "I have to go back to Italy to see Vongola Nono. You behave now alright."

After the infant said his piece, he jumped off Tsuna's shoulders and left. _What, I can't say something?_ The brunette watched his tutor's small figure disappeared down the street then he started walking to school again. Tsuna looked up the vast blue sky, it was really clear but you could still see a few clouds passing by slowly. _Wonder how Hibari-san's doing?_

…...

The brunette shook his head, and he proceeded to run to school. Either he knew it or not, a smile spread across his face when he thought about his Cloud Guardian.

* * *

"Tenth!" A silver haired teen shouted out as Tsuna ran closer to the bus that was at the school gates.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"EXTREEEME! Sawada, you're finally here!"

"Tsuna-kun."

The brunette saw everyone waving their hands at him; they actually waited for him to arrive before they got onto the bus. _That's right, I have friends too. Maybe the outing won't be that bad after all._ Tsuna made a warm smile.

Inside the bus on the way to their destination, the Sky Guardian sat at the back along with his three guardians causing a ruckus. The bus was a double-decker, but you could still hear the shouts on the first deck.

"Shut up with all your extreme's lawn head! The Tenth can't feel at peace with your shouting!" The bomber yelled at the boxer.

"Like you're one to talk octopus head! You're shouting EXTREMELY louder than me!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Hey Tsuna, you want to have a pillow fight when we get to the inn at night? I'll teach you how to throw it right." Yamamoto grinned at the small boy sitting beside him.

"How old are you, two? The Tenth isn't even interested in such a childish game! And why the hell are you sitting beside the Tenth? I should be the one who sits beside him!" Gokudera turned his attention towards the tan boy.

"A pillow fight? That's EXTREME! Let's have a challenge Sawada! We'll see who gets knocked out first, last man standing wins!" Ryohei shouted raising both his fists.

As their shouts and arguments went on and on, Tsuna could already feel all the students were staring behind their seats, looking at his direction. The brunette who sat in the corner could only feel embarrassed, he also felt a bit sad that Kyoko was sitting on the second deck, he couldn't see her. But when he turned his attention from his seat towards the window, he saw another bus pass by them. It was the same bus that was bringing Namimori students to their designated destination. But the bus was empty, no students were in it.

_Huh? What the…?_ Tsuna focused on the bus as it slowly passes them, a raven haired teen caught his attention. _Hibari-san?_

The Cloud Guardian sat beside the window, he lay back in his seat and eyes were looking elsewhere. The raven haired then noticed the boy was watching him from the bus. He also turned his attention towards the boy, his stoic eyes stared into those caramel ones. The brunette stared at his Cloud Guardian for a while before giving him a smile. Hibari eyes widen a bit until he turned his head, breaking off the gaze. Tsuna looked curiously at him.

"What are you looking at Tsuna?" Yamamoto's voice startled the brunette; he turned his head to face his Rain Guardian that was smiling at him.

"Umm… Well, n-nothing?"

"Really?"

"You baseball nut! If the Tenth said it's nothing then it's nothing! Don't pressure him!" Gokudera yelled, the tall boy just laughed.

Tsuna looked out the window again, but the bus had already passed them. Somehow, the small boy felt a bit sad.

After about approximately two hours, the bus reached an old inn. It was a traditional inn and a huge one at it. Students got down the bus carrying their luggage or bags in. After settling everything down, the students grouped together outside the inn. They all got into groups of their own and started following their own respective homeroom teachers. Teachers led students towards the mountain behind the inn, but there was a cliff. A long wooden bridge spread from the cliff to the other end, and when you look down, you can see a steep river, splashing onto rocks wildly. Students could feel a chill running down their spines. Some of them started shaking, including the Vongola Decimo.

"I-I think I'll… go back t-to the i-inn now…" Tsuna shook fearfully.

"Hahaha, don't worry Tsuna. I'm sure it's safe." The Rain Guardian smacked the boy's back which made him jump.

"Hey! How dare you smack the Tenth's back!" Gokudera raised his voice at the tan boy. "Don't worry Tenth, I'm here for you. I promise I'll protect you." The silver haired teen said confidently.

The brunette looked up at his Storm Guardian, he was scared of course, but he still made a smile. "I-I'll be fine… But thanks anyway Gokudera-kun…"

Gokudera felt his face warm up when Tsuna gave him his gratitude. The silver haired teen looked away immediately, hiding his blush. The teachers started to walk across the long bridge, guiding the students that were behind them. The teens all held onto the handgrip tightly as they all walked across the bridge slowly and carefully, they did their best not to look down. The brunette's legs shook uncontrollably, he wanted to turn back but a certain Rain Guardian just pushed him onwards to continue. He just grinned casually, unfazed by how high they were from the ground. Gokudera on the other hand, was far, FAR behind the two of them. Eventhough he tried to push his way through the crowd of students, it wasn't any help when they were all scared stiff to cross the bridge. Meaning, the students all turned to stone just trying to cross the long bridge.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun… I-I d-don't t-think-" Tsuna felt frightened of how high they were. His hands on the handgrip tightened.

"Haha, don't worry Tsuna. Just don't look down." The tall boy kept pushing Tsuna forward, still grinning happily. "I know, how about I go ahead. You can grab onto my arm and I lead the way Tsuna."

No sooner did Yamamoto say that and the brunette clung onto his arm tightly, eyes closed and still shaking. The tall boy just smiled at him, but blushed a little as well since the small boy was very close to him. Yamamoto then went forward, Tsuna just shut his eyes tightly and followed him slowly. Only till they reached the end did the brunette release his death grip on Yamamoto. He knelt on the ground breathing heavily, also calming his heart that was racing.

"I didn't knew you were that scared Tsuna. I wouldn't be relieved just yet if I were you. We still have to go back to the inn crossing this bridge again you know." The tall boy scratched his head.

"Please don't remind me…" Tsuna felt that he was about ready to collapse soon.

* * *

_29__th__ October, 10.26a.m._

_Today marks the first day of the school excursion. School funds are low these days so we had a meeting several days ago to discuss about it. The result, was a school outing. How lamentable…_

_I woke up quite early in the morning and reached the school before anyone else. It took about half an hour until at least five double-decker busses arrived. Students and teachers came into sight as well. Kusakabe and the rest of the disciplinary committee members climbed down from one of the busses. They greeted me respectfully before they separated around the school grounds, patrolling for any foolish herbivores that were in the school. Everyone are supposed to be waiting OUTSIDE the school gates not inside. If they dare stepped one foot in the school then I'll send them to their resting place without mercy._

_I hopped into a bus and sat on a seat to rest. There was no way I wanted to wait inside a crowd of students. I didn't know how long I had sat inside the bus but I had fell into a light sleep. I did wake up startled when I heard someone shouting outside. It wasn't hard to figure out who since that herbivore only uses one line, "Extreme" all the time. After him another shout followed, telling that herbivore to 'Shut the hell up'. It was probably that irritating Italian herbivore. Their shouts were endless, I was about to lose it too. I wanted to jump out of the bus and bite them to death if they didn't shouted out a certain herbivore's name. I looked out the window and saw a brunette running towards four students. Sasagawa and his sister, that Italian herbivore and the tall grinning one all called out to him. It was Tsunayoshi. He smiled at them warmly as he got closer to them, I felt something ache inside of me._

_Just ignore him, just ignore him… But I would still steal peeks at him when I told myself that…..._

_WAIT! Why am I writing this all down?_

_

* * *

_

I closed my notebook, taking in a deep breath.

Kusakabe said I could relieve some stress if I started writing a life journal, but it doesn't seem to be working. I think I would still prefer to bite someone to death then sit here and write some journal. Hmph. _**(You didn't know what you were writing and you still wrote "WAIT! Why am I writing this all down" anyway?)**_

I look around the bus, it was empty of course. All the other busses filled the students of Namimori. I ordered to sit on this bus alone. You have a problem with my decision?

I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned my head outside the window, a small boy was watching me from the next bus. It was him… Tsunayoshi watched me intently from the window. I stared at him as well, studying his expression. The sun shone brightly, and the rays landed on Tsunayoshi's face. His caramel eyes and brown hair somehow turned into gold colour, his skin a honey glow. When he smiled at me, he looked dazzling. I could feel my heart thumping, my face felt warm. I looked away immediately, I knew I was blushing.

Even so, I still turned my head slightly to take a peek at him. His attention was turned back to someone else on the bus. The bus I was on drove ahead before them and Tsunayoshi was soon out of my view. I lay back on my seat comfortably again, I felt a slight disappointment as well.

After what seemed to take forever, the bus finally stopped at an old traditional inn. I glanced up at the inn, it was huge but I didn't really care. I walked into the inn and checked in while carrying my suitcase in one hand.

I slid the door opened, my room was decorated in a traditional Japanese style. Vases and paintings decorations were placed neatly in the room. Everything was to my liking. A huge room WITHOUT any herbivores. _**(Have mentioned it during the meeting)**_

I lied down on the tatami mat, my legs crossed and my arms under my head. I stared up at the ceiling and began to doze off. But it wasn't long before the peace was interrupted by herbivores buzzling outside. It seemed that sensei started to lead them to their dea- JOURNEY…

I got up and went to the window side. I slid it opened and walked onto the balcony. I watched the herbivores from afar, they all seemed to shiver when they stared down the cliff. I smirked in amusement. They're just so weak.

I then noticed a brunette among them. Believe me, it's not that hard to find him in crowds eventhough he's so small. And I found him by chance, not that I was trying to find Tsunayoshi!

The small boy was trembling, his hands and legs were shaking. The tall grinning herbivore smacked his back making him jumped. I felt a nerve twitched. The annoying Italian herbivore shouted something at the tall boy. He then turned to Tsunayoshi and said something to him. I felt my vein popped when he turned away from the small boy blushing after he gave that Italian herbivore a smile. I just felt like I wanted to jump out into the crowds of herbivore and bite those who make contact with Tsunayoshi to death. Or at least stamp 'Mine. Touch and I'll bite you to death.' on his forehead. _**(What's the difference?-_-')**_

I observed them crossing the bridge slowly. They were all trembling, tightening their grips on the handgrip. What a bunch of inexperience weaklings. I turned my attention back to Tsunayoshi. His legs shook uncontrollably, also gripping onto the handgrip tightly.

He looks adorable even when he's scared. I smiled warmly. Yes, I smiled. What's wrong with that herbivore?

I turned my attention to the tall grinning teen behind him. He was pushing Tsunayoshi onwards. I felt another vein popped when I watched him using a hand to push the small boy forward gently. Okay…... Calm down…

I placed a hand on my face, calming myself down. After mentally counting ten seconds in my head, I crossed my arms and watched them cross the bridge slowly again.

Instead of watching them with a calm expression, I felt my world came down crashing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Excuse me Hibari-san." One of the disciplinary committee members slid the door opened. "We have checked all the attendance and all are pre-"

_**THWACK!**_

I struck the man and he went crashing against the wall. I was already in a bad mood, I wanted to kill someone right now…

I'll bite that herbivore to death…

* * *

"Ugghh…" Tsuna felt his back ached like dozen of stones were thrown at him. He sat against the wall next to the wardrobe.

Everyone had come back from hiking and it was already nightfall. After the brunette took his bath and dressed himself in a pair of clean PJs, he went to his assigned room. A room was shared by six students and you can't choose who you wanted to share a room with. If you voiced out a complain then you will have to deal with the disciplinary committee. In other words, instant death…

The Sky Guardian was sharing a room with five of his classmates. Yamamoto and Gokudera were sharing a room with other students and it wasn't long before the bomber started voicing_**(shouting)**_ out his complain, saying that he wanted to be in the same room with his Tenth instead. The tall tan boy held back the silver haired teen before he could do anything reckless. He also did his best to convince Gokudera that the brunette was going to be fine without them.

"Hey Tsuna, you wanna have a pillow fight with us?" One of the boys in the room asked Tsuna who was still sitting against the wall. He grinned broadly while an arm was holding onto a pillow.

"Nah, no thanks. My back hurts so I'll sit out on this." Tsuna laughed sheepishly.

"Come on Keiichi, his Dame-Tsuna after all. He's just weak and vulnerable, let's leave him be." Another boy wearing spectacles stated.

The brunette felt a sharp pain down his stomach.

_Yes, I'm weak and vulnerable, but… but…_

When the two boys walked away, Tsuna slid opened the wardrobe and crawled into it quietly. He slid it closed again and was engulfed by total darkness. He brought his legs closer to his chest, the brunette squeezed his legs. Just like that, he cried silently in his knees.

* * *

_That herbivore, I'll bite him to death. He dared show public display of affection._

An angry Cloud Guardian stomped his way down the student rooms. Everyone quaked as they saw the disciplinary chairman passed them without a second glance. The reason why he was furious was simple. He saw Tsuna clinging onto Yamamoto tightly that morning.

And yes, he was jealous. But he stubbornly refused to admit it and blamed everything on the small boy_**.(What a jerkwad.)**_ The raven haired teen stormed down room after room, looking for the assigned room that Tsuna was in. He finally came to a halt in front of a slide door. Hibari slid opened the door swiftly, and he saw a pillow came flying towards him. The raven haired teen dodged it instinctively though. He then focused on the students that were in the room, narrowing his eyes on everyone of them.

"H-Hibari-san!" One of them gasped in shock at the disciplinary chairman.

"I-It was Tetsu w-who threw t-the p-pillow!" Another pointed at a male student wearing spectacles.

"T-Traitor!"

Hibari didn't care about them but he took out his tonfas nonetheless. He struck down all five students successfully, an instant K.O.

Something was missing though or rather, someone. The raven haired teen looked around the room but there was no sight of the brunette. He then heard small sobbing sounds coming from the wardrobe. No normal person would be able to hear it but Hibari did, he wasn't your everyday average person. The Cloud Guardian walked towards the wardrobe and slid it opened slowly.  
He found Tsuna sitting in a corner, face hid in his knees. He was unaware of Hibari's presence.

Hibari just stood there watching the brunette continuing his silent crying. He somehow felt a bit of sadness swelled in him as well.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari said his name.

Tsuna was surprised a little by his Cloud Guardian. As he looked up at him, a small drop of tear fell from his face. Hibari saw it and felt another struck of pain inside of him.

"Hibari-san?" The small boy wiped his watery eyes.

Hibari squatted down and looked at Tsuna for a while before he pinched his nose. The brunette looked at him confusingly, his nose still being pinched.

"You shouldn't let other people get to you. Stand up for yourself for once herbivore." Hibari let go of his nose. He frowned at the Sky Guardian who just sat there staring at him.

Tsuna gazed up at the raven haired teen, he suddenly giggled which surprised Hibari. He sat up straight and leaned in closer to him, the brunette then gave his Cloud Guardian a chaste kiss on the lips. Hibari's eyes widened.

"I'll try," Tsuna gave him a warm smile. The raven haired teen could feel his heart melt at the sight. "Oh yeah Hibari-san, why are you here?"

The disciplinary chairman stood up suddenly and left. He slid the door close behind him as he left. Tsuna came out of the wardrobe confused, but he was then shocked when he saw all his roommates passed out unconscious on the floor. "W-What the heck happen?"

Hibari stood outside the room, his hand touched his lips. He couldn't help but blush a little. After a while, he returned to his room passing by other students. He gave everyone of them a glare which made them froze on the spot. But if you could look through those cold stoic eyes, a glint of happiness could be seen.

* * *

_**Chunzi: Oh my gosh... 12 pages for Chapter 1...-_-' I'll cut the story half in the next chapter.**_

**_Gokudera: Oi! Why am I different rooms with Tenth!_**

**_Chunzi: Cuz you're too loud and noisy... *mumbles*_**

**_Gokudera: I heard that!_**

**_Chunzi: U-Um, I just got out of the hospital from Hibari-san's bitting, s-so... *Ducks*_**

**_Tsuna: G-Gokudera-kun, please don't blow her up._**

**_Gokudera: Tch._**

**_Chunzi: But you might want to blow me up in the future...*mumbles*_**

**_Tsuna: Huh?_**

**_Chunzi: N-Nothing! Reviews anyone? ^_^''_**


	2. Pain before Care

**_Chunzi: MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's already the 25th of December here in Malaysia._**

**_Tsuna: Errm... Chunz._**

**_Chunzi: Yeah?_**

**_Tsuna: Why are you wearing an armor?_**

**_Chunzi: Ohhh... Well... It's for my safety._**

**_Tsuna: Huh?_**

**_Chunzi: I'm sorry Tsuna...-_- *bows* And I hope the little blood splatter doesn't affect the readers too._**

**_Tsuna: B-BLOOD SPLATTER!_**

**_Chunzi: Well, I did rate this story T just to be safe. Please read and review then. ^_^_**

**_Tsuna: E-Eh! WAIT!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Last Day of School Excursion**

**Day 2**

It was the last day of the school excursion. Everyone packed up their luggage and bags, getting ready to leave. They made sure that they didn't leave anything behind. Tsuna woke up early too, he was still yawning because he didn't had much sleep last night. He probably wasn't used to the surrounding. After brushing his teeth, taking his bath and dressing himself up, he then tidied his things sluggishly. The Sky Guardian was practically half asleep even after washing his face. He turned his head to look around the room; all five of his roommates were still out cold on the floor.

…_..._

_Yeah, I guess I'm still half asleep. I can't believe they're still unconscious. They must have ditched me and left already._ The brunette let out another long yawn. After packing his things he slid opened the door and closed it behind him, not looking back a second time.

"TENTH!" Tsuna glanced at the direction of where the voice was. A silver haired teen ran up to him excitedly.

"Good morning Tenth." Gokudera greeted the Vongola Decimo courteously while bowing. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"G-Gokudera-kun, y-you don't have to bow like that. I-It's embarrassing." Tsuna wavered a little. "And how long were you out here waiting for me?"

"Tenth, as your right hand man, I must protect you at all times. I won't let any bastards sneak up behind your back and ambush you!"

"So you mean you've been out here last night till now?"

"I'm impressed Tenth! You catch on fast." The Storm Guardian praised while the Sky face palmed.

"Yo Tsuna, morning." Yamamoto joined the two in the hallway.

"Don't greet the Tenth so casually like that! Show him more respect!" Gokudera reproached the tall boy.

Yamamoto just laughed it off. He then turned his attention to Tsuna; he looked at the brunette confused, "Hey Tsuna, you alone? What happened to your roommates?"

"They all left me behind." _**(No they didn't! They're still in the room!)**_

"What? I was sure no one left the room. I'll blow those bastards up when I see them. How dare they leave Tenth behind like that!" _**(IN THE ROOM!)**_

The trio walked down the hall carrying their bags and luggage. Their feet stepped on the carpeted floor, making no sound at all, except for the constant shouting of the silver haired teen towards the tall, happy-go-lucky Rain Guardian. Some students were already up early and waiting in the bus now. They were either reading books, playing card games, listening to I-pods or still sleeping while they waited.

"SAWADA!" The Vongola Decimo turned his attention towards the person who called him.

"Onii-san, K-K-Kyoko…" Tsuna stuttered as he saw Kyoko following behind her brother.

"Good morning to the EXTREME, Sawada!" The Sun Guardian greeted loudly while he fisted the air.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." The girl gave the brunette a bright smile, making him blush.

"G-G-Good morning… Kyoko-chan…" The boy blushed. Yes, he still likes Kyoko eventhough he also has feelings for his Cloud Guardian. Let's just hope Hibari can change his mind.

"Hey Sawada, wanna do something EXTREME before we leave?" Ryohei grinned at the boy.

"Onii-chan, didn't you promise me not to do anything dangerous back home?" Kyoko frowned at her brother.

"Don't worry Kyoko; your big brother isn't going to do anything reckless." Ryohei smiled confidently at his sister.

"Yeah, it isn't reckless. It's idiotic and ridiculous." Gokudera scoffed.

"I heard that octopus head!" Ryohei shouted at the silver haired teen before turning back to his sister, "You get onto the bus first Kyoko. I'm going to talk with Sawada for a while. Don't worry, we won't do anything dangerous. We're just going to do a light workout before we leave."

Kyoko looked at her brother worriedly, but she still complied to get on the bus first. She turned to Tsuna and gave him another smile. Tsuna watched the girl carried her bag and leave. He felt a tint of sadness within him.

"Alright Sawada! Let's do something EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted at the small boy.

"E-Eh? But Onii-san, you promise Kyoko…" The Sky Guardian was suddenly pulled on the arm by the boxer.

He was dragged all the way to the back of the inn. The bomber yelled at the Sun Guardian to stop dragging his Tenth, while Yamamoto just followed behind still grinning. _**(Aye… Yamamoto-kun…-_-)**_

Ryohei stopped at the edge of the cliff, Tsuna started to feel his legs shaking irrepressibly. "O-O-Onii-san… I-I don't…"

"We couldn't have a match last night because we were in different rooms Sawada. So this time let's race across the bridge to the EXTREME!" Ryohei raised an arm up the air and shouted loudly. "Whoever reaches the other side and come back here in the shortest amount of time wins!" The Sun Guardian looked down and grinned at the small boy who was still shaking in fear.

"Does your stupidity know no bounds lawn head? Are you trying to endanger the Tenth's life!" Gokudera shouted at the boxer angrily.

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun. I think Sasagawa knows what he's doing. Be careful though guys." Yamamoto patted the silver haired teen's back. But he was also a bit worried about Tsuna too.

The brunette peeked down the cliff, the waters splashed against the rocks wildly. Tsuna's throat was dry now, but he still gulped down little saliva that was left in his throat. He already had a bad feeling about all of this. He just couldn't stop shaking nervously. One look down can send shivers down anyone's spine, especially for those who were scared of heights.

"O-Onii-san, pl-please spare me… I-I don't think I c-can do it…"

Ryohei looked at the Sky Guardian who was already on his knees, both hands touching the ground while looking down the cliff. He grinned again, thinking maybe he was overdoing it as well. Even for someone who pushes things to the extreme like he does, he knows there's a limit to the brunette. "Alright Sawada, we'll skip out on this one. But we're gonna have an EXTREME match for real when we get back!"

Tsuna heard the boxer stated, he then let out a sigh of relieve. _At least I'm safe for now… _The small boy stood up carefully, he was weak on the knees. At the same time a strong wind blew behind the boys, causing Tsuna to accidentally trip over the edge and fall off the cliff.

"SAWADA/TENTH/TSUNA!"

The small boy felt his whole body went numb, his eyes widened as he looked up. The three guardians shouted at him in distress, but Tsuna couldn't hear their screams. He could only hear the wind rushing pass his ears. The three figures were getting smaller and smaller. Tsuna couldn't move, his whole mind went blank. He only knew that he was falling.

_**CRACK!**_

The brunette felt a heavy impact against his head. His body splashed violently into the river, his spine snapped against the rocks. Tsuna looked up at the sky, his vision became blurrier.

_It hurts… My head hurts… I can't… Can't move my body… V-Vision, why is everything… red? _Blood started to flow down the small boy's face, also dripping into his eyes. Water continued to splash his face viciously. Tsuna's sleeve was caught onto a sharp rock, the water rushing pass him made him bled faster. Blood oozed out the brunette's forehead. The cries and screams from his guardians went unheard. Slowly closing his eyes, he finally passed out.

* * *

_30__th__ October, 11.14p.m._

_A real tragedy today. Tsunayoshi is resting on a hospital bed, I'm sitting beside him right now._

_Around six-thirty this morning, I heard loud screaming outside the window. Thinking that it was only herbivores causing a ruckus, I'd just leave it to Kusakabe and the rest of the disciplinary committee members to deal with it. I still had to check on all the rooms if there were still anymore herbivores left behind. It was already time to leave and we needed everyone on the bus. Sensei had reported five male students not present on the bus. I went to their assigned room and surprisingly enough, I found the same herbivores that I had knocked down, still lying unconscious on the floor from last night. I still couldn't remember why I went into that room to find Tsunayoshi last night, but I do remember being very upset over something. I had probably taken out my anger on them._

_When I was about to lift one of them up, Kusakabe had come running down the empty hall, calling out to me. His expression showed worry and shock. I wanted to say something to the man, but when he mentioned about Tsunayoshi, I dashed down the hallway. I ran towards to the entrance of the inn. I could hear sirens outside as I got closer. My mind started to fear the worst. Once I made it outside I was blocked by crowds of herbivores huddling around. They whispered and stared at the scene before them. I pushed my way forcefully to the middle, pleading in my mind all the while. Pleading that HE would be okay. But all of it was wishful thinking._

_Two men wearing white uniforms carried a small boy on a stretcher, making their way into the ambulance vehicle. I felt a sharp blow went through my chest as I saw the small brunette lying on the stretcher. Half his face covered with blood red fluid flowing down his forehead. His frail body was soaked wet, bloodstain were visible on his shirt and trousers._

_It was Tsunayoshi._

_My knees weakened, but I stood firmly. My eyes widened at the sight. I couldn't believe it was him. Part of me felt enraged, another part felt like breaking down and cry, while the other one was wondering. Why wasn't it me…?_

_

* * *

_

_**Beep Beep…**_

Hibari pause his pen from writing anymore. He clutched his chest tightly, sadness swelled up inside of him. The raven haired thought his chest was about ready to burst soon. He turned his head towards the bed, watching the injured brunette.

Tsuna's forehead was bandaged, so was his weak body. Heavy machines were surrounding him, monitoring his condition and the rate of his heartbeat. A tube was in his mouth, pushing oxygen into his lungs. The boy lied on the white bed while the dim lights shone on his lifeless face.

Nana came to see his son this afternoon, her eyes filled with fear. All the guardians were at the hospital as well. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, even Chrome. Hibari only stood in a corner. After a four hour operation, doctors told Nana that the brunette was going to be fine. He would be able to wake up the next day. But there was one problem.

The doctor explained that Tsuna had fractured his skull, causing his brain to bleed from the inside. They can't promise if Tsuna would be his normal self again. Possibility of amnesia, slow reactions and loss of emotions are bound to happen. Everyone in the room fell silent. Nana started crying while Gokudera punched his fist on the wall, cursing under his breath. Yamamoto and Ryohei's face darkened and Chrome looked down her feet, repeating 'Boss' over and over again.

And here Hibari was, sitting beside the unconscious Vongola Decimo. It was late at night and visiting hours were long over. But as the most feared person who lived in Namimori, Kyoya Hibari, he was able to do anything as he pleased. Nurses and doctors were afraid of him as well. Hibari put aside his notebook. He held Tsuna's hand with his and squeezed it tightly, whispering something softly too.

"I'll take care of you from now on."

* * *

**_Hibari: HERBIVORE...*heavy death aura*_**

**_Gokudera: You stupid girl! I'm gonna blow you up!_**

**_Chunzi: W-Well, I'll be heading off to church now. Mum's c-calling anyway. Ok bye-^_^'_**

**_Hibari: I'll bite you to death._**

**_Gokudera: Rocket bomb!_**

**_Chunzi: No, W-WAIT! AHHHHHHH!_**


	3. Thorns before Roses

**_Chunzi: This one is pretty short so update it early. Gosh, from 12 pages to 6 pages then 4. -_-'_**

**_Gokudera: I'll blow you up if you do that again!_**

**_Chunzi: I-I won't! I PROMISE!O_O'_**

**_Yamamoto: C'mon, let's go visit Tsuna now. I'm sure he'd be happy when he sees us._**

**_Chunzi: Yeah, about that..._**

**_Gokudera: What did you do now! *glares*_**

**_Chunzi: U-Ugh! Um um, we'll be having a little game after the story. Ok, please read on then.^_^'_**

* * *

**Day 3**

The sun shone ever so brightly on Namimori. It was also around visiting hours in Namimori General Hospital so it wasn't a surprise when you hear shouting and loud conversations from a certain group of teens. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome too, all carrying gifts for the brunette. They were all on their way to visit the Sky Guardian.

"You better not do any of your idiotic "Extreme's" you hear me, lawn head! Don't forget it was your fault that Tenth is now in the hospital!" A silver haired teen yelled at the Sun Guardian.

"What do you mean it's my fault octopus head! Sawada fell down by accident!" Ryohei shouted back.

"Dammit, and I promise to protect the Tenth…" Gokudera grinded his teeth and clenched his fist tightly.

For a while, the group fell silent. The three boys can't ever forget how they all felt helpless when their boss fell from the cliff. It was a rather saddening thought. "C'mon, at least Tsuna's safe. He would tell us not to worry about him too much." Yamamoto broke the tension.

"Tsuna-san must be awake and he must feel lonely right now. Don't worry Tsuna-san, Haru will be with you!" Haru ran ahead the group, a thousand paper cranes trailed behind her.

"Hey, there's no way I'll let you see the Tenth first! Stupid girl, I won't lose to you!" The bomber ran ahead as well.

"I won't lose either! Watch me run to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed and grinned.

Everyone were smiling happily while they walked to the hospital. Their usual smiles and laughter lifted the tension. The sun shone brightly on them, and for a moment, it really felt like the sky was smiling with them as well.

* * *

The brunette sat on his bed quietly, his back against the pillow that had been fluffed by the nurse. A bag of fresh blood stand stood beside his bed, a needle pierced through his arm while the fresh blood flowed into his artery. Tsuna stared at the wall before him, the curtains were still closed so little rays of light were able to enter, turning the whole room from white to grey. His eyelids half opened, half closed. He made no expression at all. You could hear loud sounds of footsteps drawing closer, in a matter of time; the door of the room was slid opened forcefully, revealing a concern Gokudera.

"TEN-" The silver haired teen was pushed aside. Haru made her way in. Running up to Tsuna and hugged him on the arm, forgetting about his injury.

"T-Tsuna-san… Haru… HARU MISSES YOU~!" The pony tailed girl wailed out loud, still hugging the injured boy.

"You stupid girl! Tenth is still hurt, let him go!" Gokudera yelled at her. The machines surrounding Tsuna started beeping faster, alarming the Storm Guardian.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP~**_

This time Haru immediately let go of the brunette's arm. Gokudera almost fainted from a heart attack if the beeping sounds didn't slow down again.

"Don't you ever do that again you hear me stupid girl!" Gokudera shouted at Haru threateningly. "Honestly, this is why I hate girls so much. Only trying to make the situation worse for us."

"H-Haru just wanted… to hug Tsuna-san… that's all…" The girl wiped away tears from her eyes.

Even after the death hug by Haru, Tsuna still stared at the wall emotionlessly, like nothing happened at all. Gokudera watched his Tenth's blank expression worriedly.

"Tenth…?"

"EXTREEEEME!" Ryohei shouted from the door, his voice travelling down the hallway as well. The machines started to beep faster. "You guys were EXTREMELY fast! You two even hogged the lifts. I ran all the way up here to the 12th floor to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up lawn head! You're too loud!" Even saying that, Gokudera was shouting as well. _**(What is this, a shouting contest?)**_

"Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san? Are you awake? What are you staring at?" Haru waved her hand in front of the brunette.

He gave no respond. Not even a blink. Upon closer inspection, Tsuna was just… expressionless. Like when he was in his Hyper Dying Will self, but his eyes maintained its usual colour. Somehow darker though.

"What's wrong with Sawada?" Ryohei watched Tsuna's pale face, just staring at the wall for who knows how long.

Just when Gokudera was about to say something, the rest of the group arrived at the door. "Hey Tsuna, I brought you sushi from our shop." Yamamoto smiled broadly while holding onto the boxes of sushi.

"Tsuna-kun, I brought slices of rabbit ear apples for you." Kyoko walked into the room behind Yamamoto. Chrome stepped into the room shyly after all of them.

…...

"Tsuna?"

…...

They watched the brunette silently, he didn't move. But he was breathing softly.

"Here Tsuna-san, Haru made a thousand paper cranes all by herself last night. I'll hang it by your bedside." Haru hung the string of colourful paper cranes on the handlebar of his bed.

"You haven't had breakfast right Tsuna? Here's some sushi." Yamamoto placed a tray of sushi on Tsuna's lap gently. Everyone observed for any slight movement from him, but Tsuna still sat on the bed motionless. "Come on Tsuna, don't be shy. Dig in." The tan boy said again.

Nothing…

"Hey Tenth, you okay? Do you feel sick? I-I'll get the doctor right away!" The silver haired teen ran out of the room after he said his piece.

The rest moved closer to Tsuna and checked if he was okay. His eyes stared blankly at nothing. Both Rain and Sun Guardian seemed to remember about yesterday's incident. The doctor said something about loss of emotions. They started to grow restless now.

* * *

_1__st__ November, 9.23p.m._

_It's Saturday today. No school. But I stayed at Namimori Middle anyway._

_I rested on top of the roof just looking up the sky. Clouds covered the bright sun that was blinding me. I then remembered about Tsunayoshi. I went back home late last night after giving another long look at him. I couldn't get him out of my head the whole time._

_After thinking for a while I decided to visit him at night. I knew those herbivores would visit him during the day. I bought a fresh bouquet of orange roses from a flower shop. I didn't know why I bought orange roses, there were other colours to choose from. But I just felt that orange was more suitable for the small boy. When I reached the hospital, I met the same doctor who had given Tsunayoshi his operation. He gave me a brief explanation of the boy's condition._

_Upon hearing him losing all his emotions and personality, I felt my heart sank deeper. My chest hurt. The doctor explained that he might return to normal again after a few weeks, but until then he has to stay in the hospital for further examination. It is still unknown as to how long he'll regain his consciousness, but_

_

* * *

_

Hibari looked up from his notebook, Tsuna still sat motionless on his bed. The tray of sushi and sliced apples placed on the table beside him went untouched. The boy still wore the same blank expression. The raven haired teen stood in a corner watching him. He set his notebook aside on a small table and walked to Tsuna's bedside. He sat down beside him comfortably, his hand reached out and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"You haven't eaten anything till now have you?" Hibari asked softly, but the boy didn't reply.

The Cloud Guardian then took up the tray of sushi, they were still good. He picked one up and pushed it into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna's face was still indifferent, but nonetheless he did chew on the sushi. It was probably the only movement he had done the entire day. The raven haired teen smiled and continued feeding the brunette slowly.

_I'll wait until your feelings return._ Hibari placed a soft kiss on Tsuna's lips. _Even if it takes me forever._

* * *

_**Chunzi: *sniff* Hibari-san...T_T**_

_**WHACK!**_

_**Chunzi: Ow! W-What?**_

_**Hibari: You called us all here. Make it quick, I need to return to Tsunayoshi's side.**_

_**Ryohei: OHH! What are we doing behind this counter? Are we having an EXTREME eating contest?**_

_**Gokudera: Shut up lawn head! And we're behind a podium not a counter!**_

_**Yamamoto: Haha, this looks interesting. So what kind of game are we playing?**_

_**Chunzi: A quiz game! Pretty easy!x3 I'll ask 10 questions and you guys answer. The person who gets the majority of questions correct will become the winner!**_

_**Gokudera: Tch, I'm out.**_

_**Chunzi: W-Wait, what!**_

_**Hibari: This is a waste of time. I'm going back to the hospital.**_

_**Chunzi: NO! WAIT! F-Fine, the person who wins will get a fighting scene in the next chapter!**_

_**Ryohei: OHH? AN EXTREME FIGHTING SCENE!**_

_**Yamamoto: Oh, is it one of those mafia roleplaying fights? Haha, sure. Sounds fun.^_^**_

_**Chunzi: It's a fight where they have to protect Tsuna!**_

_***Gokudera and Hibari turns around immediately***_

_**Gokudera: You serious? I'll do it then! I'm gonna protect the Tenth!**_

_**Hibari: I'll win.**_

_**Gokudera: You wish bastard. *glares***_

_**Hibari: Stay out of it herbivore. *glares***_

_**Chunzi: The... The atmostphere became heavy...-_-'**_

_**Ryohei: Let's start to the EXTREEEEME now!**_

_**Chunzi: Alright, let's start!xD There's a button on each of your podium. When you wanna answer the question just press-**_

_**DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!**_

_**Chunzi: Err... O_O'**_

_**Gokudera: What do you think you're doing you bastard! She hasn't ask any questions yet!**_

_**Hibari: Hmph. I pressed it 10 times so I'll answer all of the questions.**_

_**Chunzi: W-What?**_

_**Gokudera: Wait! You can't do that!**_

_**Hibari: There's no rules saying I couldn't. Get to the questions now herbivore or I'll bite you to death. *death glare***_

_**Chunzi: EEEEEEK! Y-Yes! First q-question, what's the first fanfiction I've written for 1827?**_

_**Hibari: A Cloudy Sky.**_

_**Chunzi: Second question, who has given me useful advices thus far?**_

_**Hibari: Silmeria.**_

_**Chunzi: Third question, out of all the stories I've written, which is the most popular?**_

_**Hibari: Culture Festival.**_

**_Chunzi: ...-_- Hibari-san, how do you know all this?_**

**_Hibari: Unlike you, I've always check your story stats from time to time. Be grateful herbivore._**

**_Chunzi: Jerk...=_=_**

**_Hibari: Get on with the questions. *glares*_**

**_Chunzi: E-Erm, s-s-so... How tall is Tsuna?_**

**_Hibari: 157cm._**

**_Yamamoto: Wow, that's surprising. How do you know his height Hibari-san?_**

**_Hibari: Hmph._**

**_Chunzi: ? Ok, umm. How heavy is Tsuna?_**

**_Hibari: Exactly 46.5kg._**

**_Gokudera: How do you know the Tenth's weight!_**

**_Hibari: *smirks*_**

**_Gokudera: You bastard, tell me right-_**

**_Chunzi: Moving on... *cough* Who is the author of Yaoi Fanclub?_**

**_Hibari: Atsuko-san._**

**_Chunzi: Who is my favourite 1827 author! ^_^_**

**_Hibari: HetChrome._**

**_Chunzi: Yeah yeah! HetChrome!xD Give me a H, give me an E, give me a-_**

**_Hibari: A T for my "Tonfa" if you if you continue to get lost in your own world. *pulls out tonfa*_**

**_Chunzi: W-Who has most o-of my fanfics about 1827 added to their favourites?_**

**_Hibari: WaterEnchantress._**

**_Chunzi: You do know everything. *amazed*_**

**_Ryohei: EXTREEEEME Hibari! I don't get a single question at all!_**

**_Gokudera: That's cuz your stupid lawn head!_**

**_Ryohei: Who you calling "Stupid" octopus head!_**

**_Yamamoto: Maa maa, settle down now guys._**

**_*The two Guardians started to quarrel while one of them tried calming them down*_**

**_Hibari: Continue herbivore._**

**_Chunzi: Errr...-_-' S-So, Gokudera's character song. What does he mostly sings about._**

**_Hibari: About Tsunayoshi, in all of them._**

**_Chunzi: I'm even more surprise now. Hibari-san, you actually listen to their songs? I thought you would be more..._**

**_Hibari: Be more what herbivore. *glares*_**

**_Chunzi: *frozen* Ughh..._**

**_Hibari: Tell me the last question now herbivore. I'm already getting tired of all this._**

**_Chunzi: Okay then. Let's see, last question... Ah! So Hibari-san, you think Mukuro likes Tsuna? Heehee.^_^_**

**_Hibari: *death aura*_**

**_Chunzi: C-Crap! I forgot I shouldn't mention Mukuro's name in front of him! Ack, I said it again!_**

**_Hibari:*steps in front of Chunzi and pulls out tonfas*_**

**_Chunzi: W-Well ok. That's the end of the game. Pl-Please kindly leave a review. Bye bye! *quickly makes a run*_**

**_Hibari: Kamikoroz... *runs after her*_**

**_Chunzi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_**


	4. Gray before White

**_Chunzi:...=A=_**

**_Gokudera: What is it now stupid girl._**

**_Chunzi: I really wanted to stop typing this story so bad... And stop calling me STUPID!_**

**_Gokudera: Who do you think you are to tell me what to do. Hmph._**

**_Chunzi: Whatever. Geez... From romance to blood splatter again. Kinda reminds me of School Days.=/_**

**_Yamamoto: I prefer Higurashi. ^_^_**

**_Chunzi: ...Errr...-_-' At least it's rated T for safety. Hibari-san! Slaughter that guy! MUAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_Ryohei: An evil laugh? That's EXTREEEEEME! I didn't knew you had it in you!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Week 4**

A month has passed since the incident. Unfortunately, I still had to stay in the hospital.

This sucks, I can't move, I can't talk. How long am I going to be here anyway?

I tried moving an arm but my body refused to listen. I just sat on the bed mindlessly. I felt like I was **zombified** or something, if that's even a word. It was morning, I think. Little rays of light peered through the window. The nurse had left the curtain closed again when I was asleep last night. Geez, why not leave it hanging? It's not like anyone would break in, my rooms on the 12th floor after all. But Hibari-san has managed to break in a few times even when the window was locked…

I can't move around, all I can do was open and close my eyelids. I could only stare at the wall in front of me. The whole room was probably white, but it was so dark. Everything around me seemed grey. When I open my eyes, I see darkness. I see the same dull wall before me, only to remember that I'm in the hospital. I then remember falling off the cliff. It's been going on like this everyday. Can someone go on like this forever? I can't. I wanna go home. Staying here just depresses me, but at least my friends visit me often. Especially Hibari-san, he breaks- VISITS me everyday. He brings me different things, mostly flowers. I'm really happy when he comes. I always wait patiently for him to arrive before I fall asleep at night. He gives me small kisses everytime, now it was like a ritual for him. He sits beside my bed and writes things on a notebook. I wonder what he always writes in it.

"Tsuna-san~" Ugh… That voice… Someone slid the door opened slowly and came in.

"Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san! How are you feeling today? Any better? Are you hungry? Do you want me to feed you? Heehee." Haru giggled. I really wanted to decline her but I couldn't talk, I couldn't even make a frown. Seems like she wins this round… Aye… "I brought some leftover fried rice from my house. It's really tasty, Haru's mum cooked it. Haru helped as well!"

Haru sat on a chair beside me. She took out a container and opened it. I could smell the aroma of fried rice drifting my way. Wow, it smells really good. She happily scooped a spoon of rice towards me. But before it even reached my mouth the door of my room was slid opened forcefully.

"TENTH!" Not another one…

"What! Why are you here stupid girl!" Gokudera shouted at Haru, I can tell he was angry.

"Who are you calling stupid girl, meanie!" She scolded back. The spoon of fried rice moved away from my mouth.

"What are you even feeding the Tenth anyway? You didn't put in poison did you!" My Storm Guardian shot Haru a suspiciously look. Trust me, it's easy to figure out what expressions they make when you're around them for a long time.

"It's leftover fried rice from dinner last night. It's still good and taste delicious. Okay Tsuna-san, say ah~" Haru moved the spoon closer to me.

"Stop it! The Tenth doesn't want any leftovers! And don't you know fried rice is too heavy for breakfast? You're a girl, how do you not know this?" Gokudera came up to my bed and lectured her.

"Hahi! I-I didn't know." The spoon retreated back. Oh come on! I'm starting to get hungry here with all the food talk!

"I brought some porridge for you Tenth. Hope you get better soon." Gokudera gave me a cheerful smile while holding a plastic bag.

You know, he can be pretty charming sometimes. Wait! I did not think that Gokudera is charming! Gah! What's wrong with me today? _**(NOOOO! You can't Tsuna, you have Hibari-san!)**_

"Alright, I'll feed Tsuna-san then!" Haru said happily, reaching for the bag.

"No way in hell I'll let you feed the Tenth!" Gokudera raised the plastic bag out of Haru's reach.

"Then what? Are you going to feed Tsuna-san?" Haru pouted.

"Uggh… I-It's… too much of an honour to feed the Tenth…" Gokudera lowered his head. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you feed the Tenth so easily!" He raised his voice at her.

Great, they're gonna argue over who's gonna feed me and I'll just starve here… While they were arguing, another person came into the room.

"Yo, morning everyone. Morning Tsuna." A cheerful carefree voice greeted us. I was really relieved to hear that voice. "I brought sushi from my pop's shop again. Pops wanted me to tell you to get better soon Tsuna." My Rain Guardian came up to my bedside. Gokudera gave him an irritating look but Yamamoto just laughed.

Soon, two more people stepped into the room, "An EXTREMELY good morning, SAWADA!"

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." You could tell my heart skipped two beats when I heard that sweet voice. The machines around me could prove it to you since it beeped twice. I really felt like blushing if it wasn't for my emotionless face. _**(NOOOOOO! You just can't Tsuna! HIBARI-SAN!T_T)**_

"Tenth isn't gonna have sushi early in the morning!"

"Is that fried rice Haru-chan?"

"Yes, you wanna try some Kyoko-chan? I was going to feed Tsuna-san some."

"Wow! Sushi, fried rice and porridge at the same time? That's EXTREME Sawada! I didn't know you could stomach down that much! Let's have an EXTREME eating match next time!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, sushi has rice too you know. Tsuna needs energy to get through the day."

And~ their conversation kept going on and on and on… while I'm still starving here… And can someone PLEASE hang the curtain! It's still so dark in here!

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt you." A doctor walked into the room surprising everyone. "Pardon me, but it's time for Tsunayoshi Sawada's checkup."

"O-Oh, sorry. We'll leave now then. Come on lawn head, baseball nut, we have to leave the room." Gokudera looked at Onii-san and Yamamoto spitefully before turning to me, giving a smile.

One by one, all of them went out the room after giving me a final glance. They left the food they brought on the table. I was now alone with the doctor. I know I should give my thanks towards the doctor who saved me and for everything he did for me, but… Why does my hyper intuition act up everytime he approaches me?

Like it's telling me…... he's dangerous…

"Alright Sawada-san, it's time for your injection." The doctor smiled at me warmly as he took out a needle from his lab coat. "Your shot this time might hurt a little more than the previous times I gave you. But please bare with it." My hyper intuition acted up again, this time stronger.

It really felt like it's telling me to get away from him right now.

My heart beat faster as he slowly approached me, the machines beeped faster too. "Oh, do not worry Sawada-san. The pain won't be long I assure you." The doctor told me calmly, "It won't be long until I send you to your resting place Vongola Decimo…"

W-Wait! D-Did I hear that right? Vongola Decimo? He sounded evil just now!

The machines around me started beeping uncontrollably, I felt that 'doctor' coming closer. He took baby steps, just taunting me. I could feel that he was making an evil grin.

Not good, I can't move! S-Someone! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Onii-san. ANYONE!

"It's useless to struggle Vongola Decimo. Over the course of days, I had injected a powerful poison into your system. Resulting you to lose your emotions and shutting down most of your nervous system. But you were always conscious the whole time." His shadow started to loom over me, he was already at my bedside. "My mission was to kill you in an instant, but I rather take everything slowly. I love seeing my victims suffering before they die." The doctor suddenly put away his needle. He shuffled through his coat pocket grabbing something.

What is he going to do with me? I suddenly felt a drop of liquid dropped onto my hand. What is this? I-It BURNS! W-What! It hurts it hurts it hurts! A little steam was seen.

"It's too bad I can't see your hurt expression right now, I bet it would be priceless. Hahahahaha!" The man grabbed my hair and yanked my head. "Doctors, doctors, doctors… You trust your lives to them. But did you know some doctors hide the fact that they failed and messed up too? They never release the news of their failures into public as well. So then… Why me?"

Huh? What?

"The Vongolas all piss me off. Just because I messed up on an operation once, a subordinate of Vongola Nono's died. I just messed up ONCE! The news about me failing in an operation spread like wild fire around town and they all banished me from Italy, my hometown!" He yanked my head harder, his big hand that gripped onto my hair tighten. "I detest the mafia, I detest the Vongola Famiglia! I'll kill their next heir, just watch. Hahaha…..."

He really has gone nuts! He made a wide evil grin, his eyes showed insanity. He held a small bottle closed to my face. I didn't like it when I read the label, 'ACID'. Dammit, I still can't move!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Hibari looked up the sky, the clouds became darker. Maybe there might be a storm soon. He was going to visit Tsuna at night again but he felt something telling the raven haired teen to get to the hospital now. He ignored the feeling a few times and rested on the rooftop. He couldn't sleep since that feeling just kept nagging at him.

_How annoying…_ Hibari sat up, still feeling uneasy.

"Hibari, Hibari!" A small bird flew down and landed on the Cloud Guardian's hair. Hibird pulled on his hair with its beak. "Hibari, Hibari, Hibari!"

The raven haired teen felt Hibird pulling on his hair, he shook the bird off and watched it flapping its wings nonstop. "Hibari, Hibari, Hibari!"

_Is it trying to tell me something?_

"Tsuna, Tsuna!"

_Yeah, Tsunayoshi's in the hospital, I know._ Hibari lied on the cold floor again, but Hibird was persistent. It kept calling out Tsuna's name louder each time.

"TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA, TSUNA!"

_What is it?_ The raven haired teen sat up again and glared at the bird. He was getting annoyed by its relentless cries of Tsuna's name.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" This time the mention of a doctor grasped the disciplinary chairman's attention.

_Doctor? The same doctor that operated on Tsunayoshi?_ Hibari started to feel the same nagging sound inside his head telling him to get to the hospital right away.

Hibird flapped its wings harder, crying out something that made Hibari got up and ran towards the hospital immediately. "DANGER! DANGER!"

* * *

Tsuna was thrown onto the floor like a ragged doll. The machines around him were all shut down making no beeping sounds. He couldn't move as the doctor came closer, his body wouldn't let him. The brunette's skin burned, it felt like it was melting. The Sky Guardian wanted to shout and scream in pain but he couldn't make a sound. His mouth gapped open and nothing came out.

"Smart of me to cut off all security cameras in here huh? This room's also sound proof too. By the time someone gets here it'll be too late for you." The doctor stepped on the brunette's head. He shifted his head sideways so Tsuna was able to see him. Though Tsuna showed the same expressionless face, his eyes were full of fear. The man took out his needle from his lab coat, the other hand was still holding onto the bottle of acid. "It really is no fun when my victims don't yell and cry out in pain." The doctor smug as he knelt down closer to the brunette.

_Stop it! Please… Stop! Someone…_ Tsuna felt the man's foot stepped harder on his head. He wanted to burst out screaming. His throat was dry, his gorge sting. He sucked in more oxygen then the brunette could have.

"So, this is goodbye then, Vongola brat…"

"HIBARI-SAAAAAN!"

_**CRASH!**_

The window shattered behind the 'doctor'. The man was alarmed by both sounds at the same time. _This boy wasn't supposed to make a sound!_ Before he could turn around and glance at the intruder, he was struck on the head and sent flying into the wall. The man's head smashed against the solid wall and he fell down. The bottle of acid in his hand was still uncapped and it spilled over him. The man screamed at the top of his voice when the acid made contact with his eyes. It stung his pupils, blinding him as well. But it wasn't over yet. An enraged raven haired teen tightened his grip on his tonfas, he saw Tsuna lying on the floor badly hurt.

The boy who yelled out his Cloud Guardian's name just looked up from his position to see a tall figure. He didn't need to guess who it was, he knew it was Hibari, the person who always took care of him like he promised. A tear fell from Tsuna's eye, he was relieved. Hibari caught sight of the tear, he became even more provoked. He glared at the 'doctor' who held up his hands closing his eyes.

_I'LL KILL HIM!_

Hibari lunged forward and swung his tonfa powerfully, bashing the man's head into the wall. He continued smashing him into the wall until he left the person in a bloody mess. The man's head oozed out blood. He was soon covered by dark red liquid, the doctor's once white lab coat was now stained red. His mouth gargled with his own blood, his eyes opened to reveal red eyeballs and grey pupils, they were probably caused by the acid.

The raven haired teen breathed heavily, inhaling the scent of blood. He was still fuming. Hibari's hands and tonfas were covered with the man's blood. He glared down at the unmoving body before he gave it another forceful kick.

"H-H… Hi…" The raven haired teen heard Tsuna's soft voice. It was more like a whisper but Hibari heard him nonetheless. He rushed to Tsuna's side immediately, his infuriation now replaced by worries for the small boy. He was still hurt after all. "Hi...H-Hi..." Tsuna struggled to speak, but everything came out in squeaks and mumbles.

"Shhh… Save your breath, I'll get the nurse." Hibari carried Tsuna up carefully, making sure that he didn't touch any of Tsuna's wounds.

He placed him gently on the bed. His hands stained the brunette's clothing. He wiped away the shattered glass on the bed, not caring if the pieces cut him. Hibari then took off his jacket and placed it over the Sky Guardian's body before he walked out the room. Tsuna was now staring up the ceiling, he didn't know what to think. Should he be relieve after Hibari came and save him? Or should he pity on that doctor just now who tried to kill him. He was kicked out of his hometown afterall. And it was from the mafia… His famiglia…

…...

_The ceiling's much whiter than the wall…_

_

* * *

_

I sat beside him. It was already nightfall. He continued staring at the ceiling, his eyes not moving. Tsunayoshi still wore the same blank expression. The nurses had moved him to another room while they cleared the one we were in before. They swore secrecy about everything that happened. Either they were kind enough to do that or just scared they would end up like that fake doctor as well.

My hand reached out and stroke off some of Tsunayoshi's hair that was covering his face. As always, there was no reaction. I should've known something was wrong with that doctor, but I was blinded by my trust in him. I trusted Tsunayoshi's life in someone else's hand and this happened. That's why I don't exchange trust with everyone so easily.

I lowered my head, I felt another surge of anger build up in me.

"Hibari-san…" A soft murmur of my name surprised me. I looked up at Tsunayoshi again, the boy's eyes were closed now.

Guess he was already asleep. I watched him silently, he breathed normally. All his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. It would heal in three days, one of the nurses stated. I leaned in closer to him and kissed his forehead softly.

I thought I heard the boy muttered "Thank you" under his breath.

* * *

_**Chunzi: The part about the acid reminds me of Jigoku Shoujo Season 2 episode 1.**_

_**Gokudera: I knew that doctor was suspicious! Dammit, I should've just stayed by the Tenth's side...**_

_**Chunzi: Gokudera...**_

_**Hibari: I killed that guy anyway.**_

_**Chunzi: Yeah, I-I think you overdid it Hibari-san...^_^'**_

_**Hibari: You have a problem of how I do things herbivore. *grinds teeth***_

_**Chunzi: REVIEWS PLEASE!O_O''**_


	5. Autumn before Winter

**_Chunzi: LAST CHAPTER! My last story as well. Sorry it isn't as good as the other stories I wrote. But thank you for reading anyway. Lalalala~_**

**_Yamamoto: You sound happy. Did something happen today?_**

**_Chunzi: After getting my PMR results from school 4 days ago, I received a call from school saying I'm going to Science Class. Yahoo!^_^_**

**_Gokudera: Is that big a deal?_**

**_Chunzi: You try sitting for 3 different languages on an exam! I just know History would be so much easier if it were in English...-_-_**

**_Hibari: After taking all 8 subjects you only return with 3As? Hmph. Lame._**

**_Chunzi: Well excuse me for my Malay being very weak!_**

**_Gokudera: C'mon baseball nut, let's leave her and visit the Tenth now._**

**_Chunzi: Yeeeaah... That's not gonna happen..._**

**_Gokudera: What?_**

**_Chunzi: Ok, we're having another game in the last chapter. Happy reading!^_^ 1827 FLUFF!XD_**

* * *

**Week 5**

"What the hell do you mean by that!"

Inside Namimori General Hospital, you could hear shouts from a certain Storm Guardian early in the morning. The same group of teens visited the Sky Guardian today as usual, but a nurse had stopped them at midway from going to his room.

"I'm sorry. But we can't let you see Tsunayoshi Sawada today. You can come tomorrow if you like." The nurse apologized to the silver haired teen.

"And why can't we see Tenth today?" Gokudera questioned the nurse but received no reply, "Who told you not to let us see him?"

"That would be Hibari-san." The nurse seemed to think for a while. Maybe she shouldn't have told the bomber. And damn, she was right.

"WHAT!"

"Hahi! Hibari-san?"

"That's EXTREME! I never knew he would visit anyone!"

"I guess he's fond of Tsuna-kun, Onii-chan. Heehee."

"Let me through! I'll blow that guy up right now!" Gokudera was furious. He wanted to charge his way through if it wasn't for Yamamoto grabbing onto his arm before he could make his move.

"Maa maa, I think Tsuna will be safe with Hibari-san around." The tan boy tried calming Gokudera down but failed.

"Like the Tenth would be safe around someone like that bastard! Let me go baseball nut! I'll blow his ass sky high!" The Storm Guardian continued to shout his threats, unknown to the silver haired teen that Hibari was already in front of them.

"Herbivores, quiet down." The disciplinary chairman glared at the crowds of teen.

"There you are you bastard! What do you think you're gonna do with the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled out.

"Don't be stupid herbivore." The raven haired teen turned around and started to walk off. "If you don't quiet down I'll bite you to death." Hibari raised his voice a little louder for them to hear. The group wasn't affected by his warning but the nurse was. She pleaded the group of teens to talk a little softer before the nurse went back to her post.

The raven haired teen walked towards Tsuna's room, he could still hear the threatening yells from Gokudera. He smirked as he slid the door opened. Hibari looked inside the room; he saw the brunette looking out the window. He was looking up the sky.

"Did the noises from the hallway wake you up?" Hibari spoke with his cool monotone voice.

His voice broke Tsuna's gaze from the sky and he turned to look at his Cloud Guardian. The brunette's eyes had returned to their normal colour, he showed a surprise expression. That expression then turned into a warm smile. Tsuna looked at his Cloud Guardian fondly, his caramel eyes locked onto the raven haired teen's indifferent ones. A tainted pink could be seen on Hibari's face. Unfortunately, the Sky Guardian didn't see it.

"You're recovering nicely." Hibari walked to his bedside and patted the brunette's head. "Hungry?"

Tsuna nodded. The tall boy took up a bowl of porridge that was on the table beside Tsuna's bed. The nurse had made it under Hibari's order. _**(Who are you? King?-_-')**_

The raven haired teen scooped a spoon of porridge and blew it gently. He then moved the spoon towards Tsuna. "Ah~" Hibari smirked as he said that.

The small boy blushed intensely, but he did as he was told. He opened his mouth and Hibari slipped the spoon of porridge into his mouth. Even when Tsuna ate, he still looked adorable. Hibari blushed a little too. He continued feeding him until the brunette shook his head from eating anymore. The disciplinary chairman saw the bowl still had little porridge left so he took some of it, leaving some bits of porridge beside his mouth. The Sky Guardian watched him for a while and thought about something. Tsuna moved a little closer to Hibari. The Cloud Guardian noticed him moving. Before he could ask what the brunette was doing, the small boy placed his lips on his mouth.

Hibari's eyes widened to massive sizes. The spoon from his hand dropped onto the floor. Tsuna's tongue licked his upperclassman's lips, wiping away the bits of porridge. Blood rushed up the disciplinary chairman's face. He was blushing madly! Tsuna pulled back, he licked his mouth as he could still taste some porridge on his lips. Hibari just sat there speechless, still blushing crazily. He was stoned. The Sky Guardian looked at him questioningly. _Is something wrong with Hibari-san? His face is red._

Hibari finally moved. His hand touched the boy's forehead. _Did the poison wear off? Is Tsunayoshi still not recovering? __**(I assure you, he's recovered.)**_

Tsuna continued to look at Hibari confused. But he still gave him another warm smile. The Cloud Guardian just couldn't stop blushing. As if the brunette wasn't adorable enough!

* * *

_6__th__ December, 6.27p.m._

_It's six in the evening right now, but the sky already looks dark. It's getting colder too. I guess it's because of the winter season. A week has passed and Tsunayoshi has shown quick recovery. He's still not able to talk though, but he's able to move and show emotions again._

_I stayed in the hospital today. I must have fallen asleep last night after seeing Tsunayoshi slumbering. When I woke up it was already morning, I found a blanket wrapped around me. I thought it was the nurse who wrapped the blanket around me at first, but I remembered I had locked the door preventing anyone from coming inside the room. I gave them a warning as well. My attention was then turned to Tsunayoshi who still slept soundly on the bed. He had curled up into a ball, trying to keep himself warm. There was no blanket to keep him warm._

_What an idiot… I'm supposed to take care of him, but he took care of me instead._

_I placed the blanket over the small boy quietly, hoping not to wake him up. I then left the room without making a noise. I saw two nurses when I walked down the hallway. I gave them orders, after that they rushed off doing what they were told. I walked off to a quiet place and used my cell phone to call Kusakabe, reporting to him that I won't be in school today so they had better tighten their guard in Namimori Middle. Just after I hung up, a loud voice echoed through the hallway. I knew that voice. It was from that annoying Italian herbivore. Disturbing the peace early in the morning really is unforgivable. I suddenly remembered Tsunayoshi was still asleep. I quickly rushed to where the shouting was._

_I saw the same crowds of herbivores together again. They were all here to see him. I felt a bit irritated seeing Kyoko Sasagawa was among them. I really don't know the reason why, but maybe it was because_

* * *

Hibari felt a weight on his shoulders. He stopped writing and closed his notebook immediately. Tsuna peered over the raven haired teen's shoulder. He looked at the notebook that was on Hibari's lap curiously. The brunette wondered what his Cloud Guardian always wrote in it. He tried reaching for the notebook but Hibari extended his arms out of his reach. Tsuna sat up on bed; he then stood with his knees supporting him, still reaching out to grab the notebook. The raven haired teen stretched his arm out of his reach again, earning himself a pout from the small boy. Hibari smirked. The Sky Guardian retreated back, still giving Hibari the "You're a meanie" look. He then looked out the window, ignoring the raven haired teen.

_Really, how old is he?_ The tall boy made a smile and proceeded to write where he left off.

Just when he opened the notebook, Tsuna popped out from under his right arm, giving Hibari a startle. The small boy quickly grabbed the notebook and tried sliding away from the taller one. But the raven haired boy had clutched his arm around his waist, preventing him from escaping. Tsuna was trapped! Hibari smirked again.

_Then I'll just read it then!_ Tsuna flipped through the pages of the notebook. The Cloud Guardian saw his actions; he quickly grabbed his book and successfully pulled it away.

"Pfft…" Tsuna placed a hand on his mouth, laughing lightly.

He read it.

The brunette continued to giggle, making soft laughing sounds. The raven haired teen grimaced.

"Which part did you… read a-anyway?" Hibari asked shamefully. _Dammit, I'll bite Kusakabe to death next time I see him!_ He grinded his teeth.

Tsuna looked at his upperclassman flustered look; he couldn't help but laughed again. But it came out more of soft chuckling again. Hibari felt a nerve twitched. "So you think it's funny huh?"

Hibari's hands grabbed around the brunette's waist and started tickling him. Tsuna for one was a very ticklish person. He laughed and jerked but Hibari kept tickling him to no end. The Sky Guardian's voice was broken but you could hear him laughing softly. The raven haired teen smirked and continued tickling the boy, he was actually enjoying it.

"H-H… Haha… Hi-H…" Tsuna struggled to tell his Cloud Guardian to stop, but all that came out was soft laughter.

The small boy wriggled a little trying to escape, however the raven haired teen still had him trapped. Tsuna was thrown into a fit of laughter. He really was cute, especially when he still tried to wriggle his way out. Hibari smiled at the sight, a tinted pink appeared on his cheeks. When he finally let go, the brunette just lied on his lap, breathing heavily. He was still laughing a bit.

_Too cute._ Hibari ruffled Tsuna's hair and smiled lovingly. The Sky Guardian looked up from his position, his caramel eyes stared at Hibari's. He smiled cutely at his upperclassman.

_That's right, you belong to me._

The raven haired teen settled Tsuna on the bed once more. The brunette felt tired after having laughing so hard, eventhough it just came out in a soft chuckle. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Hibari leaned in closer to him, finally giving the boy another tender kiss before he fell asleep.

_That's why, continue to be mine._

* * *

Outside Namimori General Hospital, on a local residents rooftop. A small baby figure and a tall man stood there watching through the window of Tsuna's hospital room.

"Gee, I'm so envious of Kyoya~" A blonde man stretch his arms behind his back.

"Why is that Dino?" The infant asked the man.

"..." Dino looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Heh, well we don't need two clumsy people as a couple." Reborn smirked, understanding his pupil's thought.

"You do know I still have feelings right, Reborn?" Dino frowned at his teacher. He then looked up the sky and noticed something, "It's finally snowing."

The snow fell down lightly. The blonde man lifted his hand and caught a snowflake. He observed the snowflake in his hand slowly melt away.

"Is it me or does the snow here in Japan look purer than back home?" He asked but received no answer from the infant. Reborn pulled down his fedora hiding another smirk. Dino looked at him inquiringly. "It's getting cold out here, wanna grab a drink? I'll pay." The blonde man smiled.

"Expresso for me." The arcobaleno jumped onto his shoulder.

After glancing through the window one more time, they left with a content smile on their faces.

* * *

_**Chunzi: MAU~ Tsuna's just so damn cute!xD Did anyone notice the time, 6.27p.m.? If you change it to 24 hours time, it's 1827.^_^**_

**_Reborn: I brought Dame-Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians here. Dino went to airport so he can't join us anymore._**

**_Chunzi: Awe~D: Oh wait, you were watching Tsuna the whole time right? So why didn't you save him previous times?_**

**_Reborn: It's all according to my plan to bring Dame-Tsuna and Hibari-san closer._**

**_Chunzi: But, but! Isn't that plan a bit... harsh?_**

**_Reborn: My pupils must go through hell first. That's my method of training._**

**_Chunzi: ... I somehow pity Dino-san right now...-_-'_**

**_Ryohei: CHUNZ! What are we all going to do today?_**

**_Chunzi: Oh right! You're all gonna have a match today!_**

**_Tsuna: *writes on a piece of paper and shows it to Chunzi* "What kind of match?"_**

**_Chunzi: An eating contest!xD_**

**_Ryohei: To the EXTREEEEME!_**

**_Hibari: Hmph._**

**_Gokudera: That's just lame._**

**_Yamamoto: Maa maa Gokudera-kun, I think it's fun._**

**_Tsuna: "You think everything is fun Yamamoto-kun -_-'"_**

**_Gokudera: Please, an eating contest? The Tenth's still recovering. How's he supposed to chuck down food?_**

**_Chunzi: Oh, Tsuna's not going to be competing._**

**_Tsuna: "Huh?"_**

**_Gokudera: What do you mean by that?_**

**_Chunzi: Rather, Tsuna's going to be the prize!xD_**

**_Tsuna: "HIIIEEE!"_**

**_Chunzi: You know, you don't have to write that out too.-_-_**

**_Yamamoto: Tsuna's going to be the prize?_**

**_Chunzi: The winner will receive a kiss from Tsuna. Nothing special really. So if you wanna drop out I unders-_**

**_Hibari: Let's start._**

**_Chunzi: Eh? Hibari-san?_**

**_Gokudera: There's no way I'll let the Tenth kiss a bastard like you! I'm gonna protect the Tenth so I'm competing!_**

**_Chunzi: EEEEHHHH? O.O_**

**_Ryohei: I still don't get it to the EXTREME! But I won't turn down a match!_**

**_Yamamoto: Seems like everyone's piped up.^_^_**

**_Chunzi: Mau, Tsuna. You really are popular._**

**_Tsuna: "=_='"_**

**_Reborn: Alright everyone. Get behind the counter now. Chunz will serve the food._**

**_Tsuna: "Can I drop out?"_**

**_Reborn: You're the prize Dame-Tsuna, so you can't go anywhere. Besides, don't you wanna see how everything will turn out? *smirks*_**

**_Tsuna: "?"_**

**_Chunzi: I'm back~ *carrying plates* Here, try it. ^_^_**

**_Gokudera: Hand it here! *grabs one of them*_**

**_Chunzi: E-Eh!_**

**_Ryohei: Me too! To the EXTREEEEEME! *grabs a plate as well*_**

**_Chunzi: Huh!_**

**_*Gokudera and Ryohei chucks down the whole thing*_**

**_Gokudera: UGGH!_**

**_Ryohei: *spits out immediately*_**

**_Yamamoto: Guys?_**

**_Gokudera: B-Bathroom...*runs off*_**

**_Ryohei: Bla! Tha! T-This is HORRIBLE to the EXTREEEEEEME!_**

**_Tsuna: "Bianchi's poison cooking?"_**

**_Chunzi: My cooking._**

**_Tsuna: O_O'_**

**_Yamamoto: Err... Haha...ha...^_^'_**

**_Hibari: *pushes plate away, glad he hadn't touched it*_**

**_Yamamoto: I-I think I'll go check on Gokudera-kun to see if he's okay. B-Bye._**

**_Ryohei: I'm going to go rinse my mouth to the EXTREEEEME!_**

**_Chunzi: I failed at cooking again...*sigh*=_= Knew I should've just stick with baking._**

**_Reborn: *snickers* So you're good at baking?_**

**_Chunzi: I wouldn't say good, but I learned it from my aunt before she passed away._**

**_Reborn: Let's try it then._**

**_Chunzi: O-Okay._**

**_*Chunzi brings out a batch of fresh cookies*_**

**_Reborn: Hibari-san, you're the only one here left. Try it._**

**_Hibari: *sigh* Fine. *grabs a cookie and bites it*_**

**_Chunzi: H-How is it?_**

**_Hibari: Not bad. *munch*_**

**_Tsuna: "Is it good?"_**

**_Hibari: You try it. *pushes cookie in Tsuna's mouth*_**

**_Tsuna: *chomp**chomp* "It's tasty!^_^"_**

**_Hibari: *heart shaped bubble appeared on top of his head*_**

**_Chunzi: Mau~ I wonder what you hafta kill to get a boyfriend like the two of them...:3_**

**_Reborn: You're skills at cooking isn't bad. Ever consider joining the mafia Dame-Chunz?_**

**_Chunzi: Thanks for the support. Yeah, really. I appreciate it.=_=_**

**_Reborn: You're welcome._**

**_Chunzi: Reviews please...=A= Oh yeah, Hibari-san, since you're the only one left. I guess you win._**

**_Hibari: Ah~ *Too busy feeding Tsuna cookies to hear anything*_**

**_Tsuna: *munch**munch*:)_**

**_Chunzi: *nosebleed* S-Someone, g-get me a camera!_**


End file.
